Discussion:Doug Aitken
Première vie et carrière Doug Aitken est né à Redondo Beach, en Californie, en 1968. En 1987, il étudie l'illustration de magazine 1 avec Philip Hays à l' Art Center College of Design à Pasadena avant d'être diplômé en beaux-arts en 1991. Il s'installe à New York en 1994 où il a eu sa première exposition personnelle à la 303 Gallery. 1 Il vit et travaille actuellement à Venise, en Californie et à New York. 2 Travail Le travail d'Aitken s'étend de la photographie, de la presse écrite, de la sculpture et des interventions architecturales, aux films narratifs, au son, aux œuvres vidéo mono et multicanaux, aux installations et aux performances en direct. 3 4 5 Les travaux de vidéo d'Aitken ont eu lieu dans des sites culturellement chargés tels que Jonestown en Guyane, les mines de diamant de l'Afrique, et l'Inde Bollywood . 6 Projets spécifiques au site Aitken a créé une gamme d'installations spécifiques au site, synthétisant parfois des médias interactifs avec l'architecture. 7 Un travail récent spécifique au site est Underwater Pavilions (2016), qui consiste en trois sculptures temporaires qui ont été amarrées au fond de l'océan au large de l'île Catalina, en Californie. De conception géométrique, les sculptures créent des environnements qui réfléchissent et réfractent la lumière, ouvrant un portail qui relie physiquement un spectateur à l'étendue de l'océan tout en perturbant simultanément les idées préconçues du monde aquatique. En fusionnant le langage de l'architecture contemporaine, de l'art terrestre et de la recherche et de la conservation océaniques, les Pavillons sous-marins étaient une œuvre d'art vivante au sein d'un écosystème dynamique. 8 À la différence des zones de la sculpture qui ont une surface rugueuse et rocailleuse, les sections reflétées reflétaient le paysage marin et, une fois approchées, activées pour devenir un observatoire kaléidoscopique. Les environnements créés par les sculptures ont changé et ajusté avec les courants et l'heure du jour, concentrant l'attention du spectateur sur le rythme de l'océan et de ses cycles de vie. L'œuvre a créé une variété de rencontres perceptives convergentes qui ont joué avec la fluidité du temps et de l'espace, résultant en une prise de conscience accrue du monde physique. Les sculptures ont été créées en partenariat avec Parley for the Oceans et le Museum of Contemporary Art de Los Angeles . 9 Un autre projet spécifique au site, intitulé Mirage , a été présenté en première à Desert X , près de Palm Springs, en Californie, du 25 février au 30 avril 2017 10. Installations vidéo Depuis le milieu des années 1990, Aitken a créé des installations en employant plusieurs écrans dans des environnements architecturaux provocateurs. Diamond Sea (1997), par exemple, comprend trois projections vidéo, un moniteur vidéo suspendu et une photo transparente en couleur et éclairée dans un espace faiblement éclairé. Les haut-parleurs multiples créent une expérience sonore immersive; le film multi-écrans explore une région protégée dans le désert du Namib en Afrique du Sud-Ouest connue sous le nom de Diamond Area 1 et 2 . Le territoire, estimé à plus de 40 000 milles carrés et scellé depuis 1908, contient la mine de diamants la plus vaste et la plus riche du monde, contrôlée par ordinateur. 11 Hysteria (1998-2000) utilise des séquences cinématographiques des quatre dernières décennies qui montrent le public à des concerts de pop et de rock travaillant eux-mêmes dans une frénésie sur quatre écrans dans une formation en X. 12 Tourné et photographié dans les scènes sonores poussiéreuses et les décors de Bombay, Into the Sun (1999) se concentre sur l'activité frénétique de Bollywood , recréant les scènes sonores de l'industrie cinématographique indienne avec des écrans de projection de toile, un sol rouge et vidéo montrée dans une boucle non-stop, de vingt-quatre heures. 13 Diamond Sea a été présenté à la Biennale de Whitney en 1997 et son installation électrique terrestre , une projection de huit projections, une expérience post-cinématographique multi-pièces, a attiré l'attention internationale et lui a valu le Prix international à la Biennale de Venise en 1999. 4 Show New Ocean , qui comprenait de multiples œuvres sonores, photo et vidéo, a commencé avec une transformation de la Serpentine Gallery à Londres et a parcouru le monde en Autriche, en Italie et au Japon, chaque fois dans une nouvelle configuration. 14 En 2010, Aitken a exposé son travail House , une étude de la destruction mettant en vedette les parents de l'artiste. 15 Récemment, l'artiste a exposé une installation vidéo à trois canaux intitulée Underwater Pavilions à Art Basel Unlimited, documentant des sculptures du même nom. 16 Installations de film extérieur En 1998, Glass Horizon , une installation comprenant une projection d'une paire d'yeux sur la façade du bâtiment de la Sécession de Vienne après la fermeture nocturne, a montré un intérêt pour les structures architecturales et l'art qui interagit avec les environnements urbains. 17 En 2001, l'exposition d'Aitken à la Serpentine Gallery de Londres a utilisé l'ensemble du bâtiment pour l'installation complexe New Ocean, y compris la transformation de la tour du musée en un phare fonctionnel la nuit. 18 En 2004, après avoir travaillé ensemble à Berlin, Doug Aitken et Klaus Biesenbach ont co-organisé Hard Light , une exposition de groupe au MoMA PS1 . 19 À l'hiver 2007, l'installation à grande échelle Sleepwalkers d' Aitken, organisée par Klaus Biesenbach en collaboration avec Creative Time , a été présentée au Museum of Modern Art de New York. Le projet comprenait des acteurs tels que Donald Sutherland et Tilda Swinton , ainsi que les musiciens Seu Jorge et Cat Power . 20 Cinq vignettes imbriquées à travers huit projections étaient affichées sur les murs extérieurs du musée afin d'être visibles de la rue. Parallèlement à l'exposition, Aitken a également présenté un «happening» à l'intérieur du musée, mettant en vedette des batteurs et des commissaires-priseurs en direct, ainsi qu'une performance de Cat Power. 21 Dans la même année, il a créé une table de musique interactive: "knockout". 22 En 2008, Aitken a produit une autre installation cinématographique extérieure à grande échelle, intitulée Migration for the 55th Carnegie International intitulée «Life on Mars» à Pittsburgh, PA. Premier volet d'une trilogie en trois parties intitulée Empire , l'œuvre présente des animaux sauvages migrateurs d'Amérique du Nord qui traversent et habitent curieusement des chambres d'hôtel vides et désolées. 23 Poursuivant le travail d'Aitken dans l'installation vidéo extérieure à grande échelle, son œuvre "SONG 1" (2012), créée pour le Hirshhorn Museum and Sculpture Garden , a défié le standard de l'art public à Washington DC. Eyes for You ", a créé un écran de 360 degrés sur la façade circulaire du musée. Plutôt que d'utiliser une surface concave plus typique pour une telle projection, Aitken a projeté le film sur l'extérieur convexe du musée créant une expérience cinématographique qui nécessitait un déplacement autour du bâtiment et ne pouvait jamais être entièrement vu d'un endroit. 24 Un autre exemple de ce que l'artiste a appelé «architecture liquide», son installation autoportante ALTERED EARTH (2012) explore la région de Camargue dans le sud de la France dans un labyrinthe coulant de douze grandes projections dans la Grande Halle du Parc des Ateliers à Arles. L'œuvre a également inspiré une application créée par l'artiste et POST pour l'iPad d'Apple. 25 26 Commandé par le mécène de l'art Bagley Wright , Mirror (2013) est un grand écran à DEL, enroulé autour du coin du Seattle Art Museum , avec de fines bandes de lumières verticales. Pour le projet, Aitken avait filmé pour le projet sur cinq ans, capturant des images du centre de Seattle aussi bien que la région environnante. Un programme informatique sélectionne les parties de la séquence à projeter en réponse à une alimentation en direct d'informations qui vont de la météo à la densité du trafic dans les rues de Seattle. 27 Conversations En 2006, Aitken a produit Broken Screen: 26 Conversations avec Doug Aitken ( Distributed Art Publishers , 2006), un livre d'interviews de vingt-six artistes qui visent à explorer et défier les conventions de la narration linéaire. Les entrevues comprenaient Robert Altman , Claire Denis , Werner Herzog , Rem Koolhaas , Kenneth Anger et d'autres. L'Idée de l'Ouest (2010) présente la réponse collective de 1000 personnes dans la rue à qui l'on demandait «Quelle est votre idée de l'Occident?» Pour créer un manifeste à partir des citations et des commentaires de personnes au hasard. Un autre projet d'entrevue, Patterns & Repetition (2011), est une série de conversations filmées sur la créativité au 21e siècle dans lesquelles Aitken mène de courtes conversations avec des pionniers de différentes disciplines artistiques, dont Devendra Banhart , Thomas Demand , Jack Murphy , James Murphy et Mike Kelley. , Jacques Herzog , Fischli et Weiss , Yayoi Kusama , Stephen Shore et Dan Graham . 28 Poursuivant son intérêt pour l'échange d'idées, l'œuvre d'Aitken «THE SOURCE» (2012) explore la racine de la créativité. Six projections dans un pavillon conçu par David Adjaye , cycle à travers de nombreuses autres entrevues avec des artistes, des architectes et des musiciens tels que Adjaye, Liz Diller, William Eggleston , Philippe Parreno , Paolo Soleri , Tilda Swinton , et Beck entre autres. Happenings Aitken a réalisé de nombreux "happenings" en direct, dont ses happenings Broken Screen de 2006 à Los Angeles et New York. 29 En 2009, Aitken a orchestré un opéra en temps réel intitulé "le manche monte, le marteau descend" qui a rassemblé des commissaires-priseurs jouant contre les rythmes de sa table Sonic , au Tempo del Postino, au Théâtre de Bâle . 30 Toujours en 2009, avec son installation vidéo à grande échelle, Frontier , présentée sur l' Isola Tiberina du Tibre au cœur de Rome, Aitken a organisé un événement du même nom. Le film mettait en vedette un protagoniste joué par l'artiste américain emblématique Ed Ruscha , vu dans un paysage entre fiction et non-fiction. L'œuvre crée un voyage futuriste du jour au soir dans un monde où la réalité est remise en question. 31 32 Dans le happening, les artistes du film, comme un fouet professionnel, s'animent dans l'installation alors qu'ils sont entourés par le public. Présenté pour la première fois à Slaughterhouse, l'espace de projet de la Fondation Deste sur l'île grecque d' Hydra , Black Mirror est diffusé sur cinq écrans reflétés "à l'infini" sur des miroirs et des étoiles noires. Chloë Sevigny dans des endroits aussi disparates que le Mexique, la Grèce et l'Amérique centrale. 33 "Black Mirror" était aussi un événement de quatre nuits mis en scène sur une barge personnalisée, mettant à nouveau en vedette des artistes du film: Leo Gallo, Tim McAfee-Lewis, No Age, et Chloë Sevigny . 34 Photographies, caissons lumineux et sculptures Aitken est bien connu pour ses nombreuses photographies, qui explorent souvent la perturbation spatiale et temporelle et la suggestion narrative comme ses installations. 35 Par exemple, Passenger , un groupe de photographies prises en 1999, montre des avions en vol, dont la plupart se concentrent sur les faibles tracés de décollages et d'atterrissages sur des paysages aéroportuaires désolés. 36 Plus récemment, Aitken a créé des caissons lumineux en aluminium qui combinent l'image photographique et le texte. Prolongeant le thème du texte et de l'image, Aitken a produit des sculptures à partir de matériaux aussi divers que des plantes à l'intérieur de miroirs acryliques et kaléidoscopiques. 37 D'autres sculptures, comme le coucher de soleil (noir et blanc) , 2012, emploient l'utilisation de la mousse sculptée à la main, de l'époxyde et de l'acrylique sérigraphié à la main. 38 Expériences sonores Intéressé par le croisement difficile de la nature et de la culture ou de la variabilité narrative, l'artiste a intégré dans ses partitions ce qu'il appelle des «enregistrements de terrain» tels que les bruits de jungle de Jonestown, Guyana (dans sa mousson de 1995) et les réverbérations l'éruption du volcan Soufrière Hills sur l'île de Montserrat dans les Caraïbes (in eraser , 1998). En 1996, pour l'organisation artistique publique Creative Time , Aitken a conçu une pièce d'installation dans l'Anchorage, un espace caverneux à l'intérieur de la base du pont de Brooklyn , qui utilisait des enregistrements des bruits de la circulation aérienne. En 2004, il a réalisé une sculpture sonore pour le pavillon de Barcelone composée d'un poste central supportant quelques branches en acier qui tournaient tandis que des haut-parleurs très directionnels à la fin de chaque branche jouaient des bribes de conversation scénarisée. En octobre 2009, le pavillon Sonic d'Aitken a ouvert ses portes au public. Le pavillon est situé dans les collines boisées du Brésil, à Inhotim . Le pavillon Sonic fournit un espace commun pour écouter les sons de la terre tels qu'ils sont enregistrés à travers des microphones très sensibles enterrés près d'un mile de profondeur dans le sol et transportés dans le pavillon à travers un certain nombre de haut-parleurs. Le son entendu à l'intérieur du pavillon est le son amplifié de l'intérieur mouvant de la terre. 39 Aitken a collaboré sur ses films avec une grande variété de musiciens, de l'artiste hip hop André 3000 d'Outkast, qui était dans les Interiors multi-écrans d'Aitken en 2002 aux groupes indie comme Lichens et No Age , qui a contribué à son score pour son film 2008 Migration et Black Mirror 2011, respectivement. Livres Aitken est également un producteur de livres innovants: I AM A BULLET: Scènes d'une culture accélérée (2000) une collaboration avec l'écrivain Dean Kuipers; Doug Aitken: AZ Book (Fractals) (2003), l'alphabet sert de structure pour organiser la photographie et le travail vidéo d'Aitken, avec des textes et des interviews; Broken Screen (2005), un livre d'interviews de 26 artistes repoussant les limites du récit linéaire; Alpha , publié en 2005 par le Musée d'Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris ; Sleepwalkers (2007), publié par le Museum of Modern Art , en correspondance avec l'installation cinématographique et vidéo du même nom; 99 Cent Dreams (2008), une collection de photographies qui saisit les «moments d'interaction» pour créer un carnet de voyage nomade du XXIe siècle; 40 Écris dans Jerry Brown President (2008), un livre d'artiste plié publié par le Museum of Modern Art ; 41 L'Idée de l'Ouest (2010), qui a interrogé un millier de personnes sur leur idée de l'Ouest, et a été produite conjointement avec un happening au Musée d'Art Contemporain, Los Angeles ; 42 Black Mirror (2011), met en vedette une Chloë Sevigny nomade, produite en conjonction avec une installation vidéo et une représentation théâtrale en direct sur une péniche; 43 SONG 1 (2012), accompagné d'une exposition du même nom au Hirshhorn Museum and Sculpture Garden, le livre prend la forme du Hirshhorn lui-même, en examinant l'œuvre qui explore l'idée de communication pure à travers la chanson pop I Ayez seulement des yeux pour vous . 44 Deux livres de style monographique contiennent des informations complètes sur la carrière de l'artiste: Doug Aitken: 100 YRS , publié par Rizzoli 45 et Doug Aitken: Electric Earth , publié par Prestel. 46 Station à Station Station to Station est un « Happening » nomade qui s'est produit à l'automne 2013 sur un train transcontinental. Il a fonctionné comme une plate-forme mobile pour l'expérimentation artistique s'arrêtant dans les villes, les villes et les endroits éloignés à travers l'Amérique. Un projet créé par l'artiste, Station to Station, embrassait des histoires en constante évolution, des rencontres inattendues et des collisions créatives entre la musique, l'art et le cinéma. 47 Le projet a bénéficié du soutien d'un large éventail d'institutions, dont le MoMA PS1 , le Carnegie Museum of Art, le MCA Chicago, le Walker Art Center, le SITE Santa Fe, le LACMA et le SFMOMA. 48 Toutes les recettes de l'événement ont servi à financer des programmes artistiques multimédias en 2014.